


the sunflower dress

by TheSasQueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Good Senpai Oikawa, Honestly this was so cute to write, I really have a thing for people finding out stuff, Other, Trans Character, genderfluid hinata, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSasQueen/pseuds/TheSasQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her distinctive red hair was tucked into a black beanie, only a measure to disguise her for the time being, and a white dress dotted with sunflowers hung on her slender shoulders. </p>
<p>Her mother had approved their clothing, and Natsu had put clips adorned with bows in Shouyou’s hair for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

Her mother was nice enough to drop them off to a train station that’s farther than her usual one. It was more desolate, and that pleased the ginger as she waited at the platform. Less of a chance to encounter someone from school, less questions and stares.

 

Her distinctive red hair was tucked into a black beanie, only a measure to disguise her for the time being, and a white dress dotted with sunflowers hung on her slender shoulders. Her mother had approved their clothing, and Natsu had put clips adorned with bows in Shouyou’s hair for the day.

 

When the train finally did arrive, sluggishly halting to a stop, Shouyou steps on and makes a beeline for a seat, smoothing out her skirt once before sitting down. Sending a quick text to her mother, merely to notify the elder that they were on the way, Shouyou let out a sigh as she relaxed; pushing in ear buds and playing music from her phone.

 

She was catching a train to Sendai to do some shopping, away from everyone she knew. It’s not that Shouyou didn’t love or trust the team, but she were uncertain on how they’d react to Shouyou’s gender identity. She really didn’t know how they’d feel about people like her, and that’s what scared Shouyou. Would the team think less of her if she came out? Be disgusted and force her to quit? That thought always sent pinpricks of ice down Shouyou’s spine, since volleyball was her heaven, and a place where her teammates wouldn’t judge her antics. To her, the volleyball team was her family. Which is why she took great lengths in shopping in places where her classmates didn’t frequent, in fear of them finding out.

 

Shouyou sighed, pushing those thoughts to the very back of her head. The day was meant to be for her, and only her. It was a time where she could do some shopping and spoil herself. The farther away from her town, the lighter her mood was, and Shouyou started bopping her head to the beat of the music, tapping her foot to the rhythm.

 

Once the train reached Sendai, Shouyou stepped off the train with a skip in her step, her signature megawatt smile on her face as she mumbled _excuse me_ and _sorry!_ as she weaved her way through the busy crowd. Exiting the station, Shouyou followed the mass of bodies to the nearby shopping center. It was _huge,_ and Shouyou loved how the shops offered a wide variety of different clothes. Ducking into a nearby accessory store, Shouyou picked out a few hair clips with bows on them for her sister, and some patterned headbands before ringing them up at the register. Exiting the store, Shouyou didn’t pay attention to the wave of the crowd and found herself bumping into someone, and the force sent her stumbling. Thankfully, strong hands grabbed her arms to steady the redhead, and Shouyou gave a bow and apologized to the stranger for inconveniencing them before she stood up and realized whom it was.

 

“Gr-Grand King?!’

 

~

 

His nephew’s birthday was soon, and Tooru still hadn’t bought a present for the little brat. Which is why he was on a train to Sendai now. It wasn’t hard to please the younger boy, since he was easily amazed at everything.

 

_The beauty of childhood_ , Tooru thought.

 

 

 

 

He chatted up a few girls who approached him on the train; all flushed cheeks and muffled giggles behind gentle hands. It was easy to placate them with false charms; so easy to let them think he was paying them the utmost attention. He lets out a laugh, saccharine and shallow, before the tannoy announces his stop. Bidding them a cheery goodbye with a little peace sign, Tooru hops off the train and makes his way to the shopping center.

 

As he had anticipated, the center was packed with the afternoon weekend crowd. Mothers with shiny shoes, tugging the small arms of children, arms laden with shopping bags. Couples with hands entwined, heads turned to each other and whispering sweet nothings to each other’s ears. Older children running around, oohing and aahing at the displays of toys at a nearby toy shop. The shopping center breathed life, and the energy pulsating through the vicinity invigorated the brunet setter, and he walks with renewed spirit.

 

A sound distracted him, and Tooru’s attention was briefly captured by it, sending him bumping into another person. As soon as he realized what had happened, strong hands shot out and grasped lean arms as Tooru helped steady the person to their feet. His eyes caught the bright yellow of sunflowers against the white dress, and he found the other person bowing to him in gratitude. Tooru was about to wave it off, not wanting to dwell on the matter for long before the nickname hits him.

 

_Grand King_

 

Tooru’s eyes widened as he met the familiar brown eyes of Karasuno’s #10, only this time instead of the distinctive black and orange uniform, it was black heels and a sunflower dress. The setter’s eyes wandered over the shorter… male? Person, he concluded, and saw how the dress gave the middle blocker a more girlish frame. Gaze lifting up to the other’s eyes, Tooru found the fear in them, and that surprised him. Yes he’s seen fear in those eyes, but this time it was different. It made his gut twinge painfully, and he couldn’t find himself to let out a sharp remark. Instead, he complimented Shouyou.

 

“Chibi-chan! How nice to see you! You look cute in the dress.”

 

The compliment was followed by a quick flush on Shouyou’s cheeks, and the shorter mumbles out a _thank you_ whilst wringing their hands. It was cute, seeing the usually bouncing middle blocker being quiet.

 

“So, what is…” He motions to Shouyou’s clothing with a hand, “all this? Are you a girl? Or both?”

 

Shouyou shuffles on his feet, and Tooru can see pearly white teeth digging onto a full bottom lip before the redhead responds.

 

“Can we not… talk about this where there are a lot of people?”

 

Tooru realizes his question was inconsiderate in this kind of surrounding, where people were weaving around them, ears still privy to their conversation. With a hum, he places a hand on Shouyou’s shoulder and steers them both to a quiet café, guiding the shorter to a private booth. He sits in front of the redhead, elbows on the table as he studies the other. Shouyou looked like he was going to have a heart attack, eyes darting around in an attempt to look at anything, anyone, other than him.

 

“I’m not gonna bite! Geez Hina-chan, you need to lighten up!”

 

He smiles, watching the other slowly relax. He sees a hand tug off the black beanie, and the familiar mop of bright orange hair greets him. Only this time, a large hair clip adorned with a white bow keeps the bangs out of Shouyou’s face.

 

_Cute_ , Tooru thinks.

 

“Hina-chan! I can call you that right? What do you want to drink?”

 

He asks, eyes scanning the menu before gazing up at his unexpected companion. A waitress appears at their table soon, and they both order before she takes note of it and make her way back to the counter to ring it up. Silence falls between the two, Shouyou fidgeting in their seat, and Tooru takes note on the slight tremor on their shoulders. It wasn’t long before their drinks arrived, and they both said their thanks before they looked at each other.

 

“So, I think I deserve an explanation on why Tobio-chan’s precious friend is wearing a dress.”

 

He muses, stirring sugar into his drink. He’s formed a hypothesis in his head, but he wants to hear it from the redhead. Shouyou sighs, hands clasped around their mug before speaking.

 

“I’m… I’m a boy. But some days I-I feel like a girl? I like to wear dresses and pretty clothes, but some days I just feel weird about myself.”

 

“And so are you a girl now? Do I use female pronouns with you when you feel like a girl?”

 

Tooru watches as Shouyou blinks, before slowly nodding with a confused look.

 

“Y-Yeah! Is that weird? I mean, it’ll be really weird if I was wearing my girl clothes but you call me a guy? Gahh that sounded really mean!”

 

Tooru chuckles as Shouyou grew flustered, hiding behind her drink. She was cute, even cuter as a girl. The setter notes the lightly applied make up that fit the middle blocker well. Tooru briefly wonders if Shouyou’s mother was the one who taught her how to do make up. All in all, the girl sitting in front of him was nothing like the short middle blocker that stunned Tooru during their practice match.

 

“So what’s a pretty girl like you doing all the way out in Sendai?” He asks, letting a chuckle out.

 

“I was actually going to do some shopping! My mother wanted me to try to look at a couple of stores since I don’t have much girl clothes. And they look cute!”

 

“I can help. I’ve got a great fashion sense, and I know what to look for in cute girl clothes,” Tooru lifts a hand up in a peace sign and a dazzling grin, “Trust your senpai for today!”

 

Shouyou blinks, pink lips parting in surprise at the offer before she nods.

 

“Okay.”

~

 

Being with Tooru was odd, Shouyou notes, but not unpleasant. Yes she thought the Grand King was a terrifying opponent on the court, but as Oikawa Tooru, a normal high school student who pushed through to excel, he wasn’t that bad.

 

There were times when Shouyou had gotten excited and grabbed on to the setter’s hand, her fingers feeling rough callouses from handling the volleyball with utmost control and care. She had helped him choose a gift for his nephew, watching the brunet’s eyes light up and cooing how Takeru would love it. They’d stand close to each other as they browsed through clothing, Tooru occasionally holding up one and showing it to her. The setter also made her model a few pieces, complimenting her when she stepped out. The attention made her blush, a bubbly warmth tickling her from head to toe. Tooru, he insisted on being called that since he called her Shou-chan, had been nothing but lovely to her, and she could somewhat see why so many girls liked him.

 

But Shouyou saw past all the smiles, saw the hardworking captain he truly is. Saw the determination and thirst for perfection in each of his plays. It sent a shiver up her spine, to know that someone was like her, worked and pushed to stand where she stood today.

 

They took the train home together, sitting side by side with shopping bags tucked behind her feet. It was more than she expected, as Tooru had paid for a few articles of clothing. She had protested, tugged at his arm in annoyance and shouted at him for doing so, but the taller male had brushed it off and beat her to the register. Shouyou leaned her head on the setter’s shoulder, eyes closed as the swaying of the train lulled her to near sleep. It was dark by the time they had left Sendai, and Shouyou knew that it would be late by the time she got home.

 

When the train finally halted to their stop, they both gathered their bags and got off, watching the train leave the station to its next stop. This station was close to her home, making her journey home a short walk, but Tooru had insisted on taking her home himself because he was a gentleman. The thought made her laugh, and she indulged the setter’s wishes. Their pinkies were linked as they walked, filling the warm night with chatter and laughter. When they finally reached Shouyou’s door, they grew quiet, but not before exchanging smiles. The pair stood in front of the door, hearing the cicadas murmur in the background before they said anything.

 

“I had fun today Tooru-san.” she blushed, bowing to him.

 

“Thank _you_ Shou-chan for the fun date!” He chirps, “I’d really like to go on one again sometime.”

 

The words made the redhead blush, and she splutters for a bit before hearing the other boy laugh. She pouts, crossing her arms as Tooru’s laughter turns into gentle chuckles. Fishing a pen from her bag, she grabs the setter’s left arm and scribbles her number on the inside of his arm. Plucking up the courage, Shouyou goes on her tiptoes and presses a light kiss on the elder’s lips, just enough to send a tingle up her spine. Pulling away, her cheeks turned to a deep red as she gave another bow.

 

“Thank you for your kindness!” Was all Shouyou said before she ran into the safety of her house, cheeks still red as she closed the door behind her. She could only hear silence before she hears the setter walking away, and she retreats to the privacy of her bedroom before she buries her face in her pillow and lets out a shriek.

 

Hearing her phone chime, she opens it to find a new message waiting for her, giddy smile breaking out on her face as she read it.

 

_Thank you for the date and kiss Shou-chan, when are you free next?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Thank you so much for reading my new fic! While I do have my Kyouhaba fic, which is still a work in progress, I wanted to write something cute and fluffy and lo behold, cute genderfluid Hinata came to life. This was honestly going to be a one shot, but more ideas popped into my head and yeah... have fun.
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr @sookyshima


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou spied Tooru’s free hand tucked into his pocket, and she poked at his wrist before he sent a questioning glance at her. She tugs his hand out, and laces her fingers with his timidly, cheeks a rosy colour. 
> 
> She didn’t catch Tooru’s delighted smile, but felt the setter squeeze her smaller hand, thumb rubbing circles on her skin.

When Shouyou did find her mother and sister, they were both smirking at her with such knowing faces that Shouyou whined out loud. Natsu jumped from their mother’s arms and went around the house saying _“Shou-nii kissed a boooooooooy”_ causing Shouyou to shriek and chased the little girl around the house, their mother merely laughing at the spectacle.

 

~

 

Their second date was a trip to the Sendai Mediatheque, a place that Tooru had once went to with his sister and nephew. Truthfully, Shouyou didn’t know much about art in general, but she can appreciate it, and was willing to try something she’s never done before. There was an art exhibit being displayed there, and Tooru had suggested they go have a look.

 

Shouyou caught the train again, but this time she was with Tooru. She was waiting at the platform, this time in a deep red skirt and stockings, when hands covered her eyes and a chirpy greeting graced her ears. Shouyou had turned around, lips in a grin as she greeted the setter. The train was packed, but the couple had managed to sequester themselves a bit further from the door, which they both knew would be hectic during stops. The redhead clung on to a nearby rail to steady herself, while the taller brunet grabbed on to the overhead strap.

 

Said brunet had teased her about her height, and Shouyou jabbed the setter on the side with a pout.

 

Shouyou spied Tooru’s free hand tucked into his pocket, and she poked at his wrist before he sent a questioning glance at her. She tugs his hand out, and laces her fingers with his timidly, cheeks a rosy colour. She didn’t catch Tooru’s delighted smile, but felt the setter squeeze her smaller hand, thumb rubbing circles on her skin.

 

 

 

Art, Shouyou thinks, is beautiful.

 

They spent ages looking through every single piece of art in the exhibit, hands linked with occasional glances at each other, playing the art critic and bursting into laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of either of them being critical about art. Not to say that the exhibit wasn’t beautiful, Shouyou delighted in reading the captions accompanying each artwork, soaking up the emotion and meaning behind the piece.

 

Later on they lazed about in the library, sitting side by side as they read book after book, feet brushing against each other’s. And it was when Tooru laid a photography book in between them that they shuffled closer; the setter’s arm slung across Shouyou’s back, fingers splayed over the redhead’s waist, sending warm sparks across her skin.

 

~

 

Their fifth date was to the zoo, because Natsu thought that if Shou-nii’s boyfriend didn’t like going to the zoo, she wouldn’t accept him. Tooru took that piece of advice to heart, after the other teen told him the shenanigans that go on in her house. Despite dating countless girls, and a few liaisons with boys, Tooru found himself wanting the approval of the littlest Hinata. It was odd, considering that the little girl was still in elementary. But Shouyou told him that Natsu was very protective of her, fiercely so.

 

They had agreed to meet at the zoo entrance, and Tooru had no trouble spotting the bright orange hair. Quickening his pace, he lifts a hand in greeting, but stops short when he sees the jeans shorts the other was wearing, paired with a cute jumper. Jaw slackening ever so slightly, he quickly recovers and greets the redhead with a chaste kiss to the lips, tasting sweet lipgloss once he pulled back.

 

Their hands never parted as they looked through animal after animal, Shouyou tugging his arm enthusiastically the whole time. It was refreshing, being with someone with boundless energy, yet was able to refine it with subtle femininity, someone who wasn’t afraid to speak a bit louder than usual, someone who understood the effort and time he’s put through to be the best. Shouyou was like him in that sense, always hungry for more, hungry for progress and oozing with potential.

 

“Tooru-kun! Look!”

 

The redhead called out to him, arms beckoning him to come over. With a laugh, the setter goes over and wraps his arms around Shouyou’s slender waist, hugging the other from behind and resting his chin on top of the unruly mop of orange hair. He feels Shouyou stiffen, but relax as she points out the red pandas. They watched as one tried to jump, but ultimately failed and land on the grass with a small squeak. The couple laughed, and Tooru felt warmth bloom in his chest as he gazes down at his date.

 

“Shou-chan’s like a red panda! A bit silly, but cute.”

 

Shouyou had protested, but laughed as she turned around in his arms and pulled the brunet to a kiss. Tooru’s hand pressed against the small of Shouyou’s back, nipping her bottom lip and eliciting a squeak from the other.

 

 

 

On their walk back to Shouyou’s house, hands swinging between them as Shouyou hummed a tune, Tooru thinks.

 

Thinks about the warmth that fills him from his toes to his head whenever he was around Shouyou, how perfectly the middle blocker’s hands fit in his, and the stunning smile brighter than the sun that greets him every time the saw each other. He’s never felt so strongly for someone, and it somewhat scares him.

 

But looking down at the redhead, with her smile and lively eyes, Tooru can’t help but want her.

 

Standing in front of her door, Tooru pulls the shorter into a hug, feeling small hands touch his face and pull him into a kiss. It was deeper than their past kisses, and it made Tooru’s toes curl in delight before they pulled away, slightly breathless. Bumping their foreheads together, Tooru nuzzles their noses and smiles at the giggle from Shouyou.

 

“You’ll be mine right? My boyfriend, or girlfriend if it’s that kind of day.”

 

Shouyou gasps, before nodding enthusiastically and pressing an array of butterfly kisses to Tooru’s face, making the taller laugh and chase those pink lips. Too preoccupied with their kisses and laughter, they didn’t notice the front door open until a cough caught their attention.

 

Hinata Atsuko, the mother of his now girlfriend stood there with a smirk on her lips, tutting at their display of affection. With a blush, Shouyou pressed a kiss to Tooru’s cheek before bidding him goodnight, and entering the house. Giving a short bow to the older Hinata, Tooru wished her a good night before she replied back, asking him to stay safe on his journey home. With a nod, Tooru thanks her for letting him take her daughter out for the day before making his way back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied.
> 
> I was going to end this at two chapters but your comments were so touching that I wanted to write more!! So thank you to those who commented on the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! I've got things planned, but you're welcome to come into my tumblr inbox and suggest ideas and tell me things you want to see happen in this fic!
> 
> Come shout at me on my tumblr @sookyshima about Haikyuu!! or whatever.


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urging Tooru in, Shouyou takes the box from his hands as Tooru toes his shoes off, pressing a kiss to the setter’s lips. Tooru gave a noise of surprise at the display of affection, but returned the kiss with enthusiasm before soft giggles distracted the two of them. Turning his head, Tooru sees the youngest Hinata hiding behind the doorframe, chubby cheeks in a smile as she tried to smother her laughter behind small hands.
> 
>  
> 
> “Natsu!! We talked about this!” Shouyou whined, pout on his lips as Tooru laughed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Shou-nii and Tooru-nii are being gross!”

Soon after they were officially a couple, Shouyou asked Tooru to stay over for dinner and officially meet the family. Though Tooru had met the parents of some girlfriends before, this was different. He was serious with Shouyou, and rejection from the family would hurt them both. Though his boyfriend assured him that this wouldn’t be the case, as his sister and mother were already taken with Tooru. That calmed him down slightly, but there was still the father he had to meet, and Tooru had a feeling that just like the two Hinata women, Shouyou’s father was very protective of his eldest child.

 

                                                                                                     

 

He bid his mother a farewell, hearing her cheery reply before he stopped by a nearby bakery to pick up a cake for the Hinata family. Chocolate, as Natsu had requested, and Tooru didn’t have the heart to say no after Shouyou had told him what Natsu wanted. Thanking the lady at the register, he carefully carried the pretty box out and onto the train, palms sweating slightly at the thought of formally meeting his boyfriend’s parents.

 

Shouyou had earlier told him how he felt that day, and Tooru took note of it and started using male pronouns. Tooru wondered if the Hinata family had gotten used to Shouyou’s pronouns, they must be, considering how highly Shouyou spoke of them.

 

Stepping off at Shouyou’s station, Tooru walks the familiar path to his boyfriend’s house, a spring in his step. Reaching the door, Tooru checks his appearance on his phone’s screen before pushing the doorbell. Hearing loud _thumps_ from inside, it wasn’t long before he was greeted with the grinning face of his boyfriend. Urging Tooru in, Shouyou takes the box from his hands as Tooru toes his shoes off, pressing a kiss to the setter’s lips. Tooru gave a noise of surprise at the display of affection, but returned the kiss with enthusiasm before soft giggles distracted the two of them. Turning his head, Tooru sees the youngest Hinata hiding behind the doorframe, chubby cheeks in a smile as she tried to smother her laughter behind small hands.

 

“Natsu!! We talked about this!” Shouyou whined, pout on his lips as Tooru laughed.

 

“Shou-nii and Tooru-nii are being gross!”

 

She cackled before sprinting away, causing the older redhead to sigh. Tooru brushed it off, kissing Shouyou on the cheek before they both wandered into the kitchen. Hinata Atsuko was at the stove, hands busy cooking, but she turns her head to greet both boys with a warm smile.

 

“Tooru-kun! Thank you for joining us! You boys go have fun, remember to keep your bedroom door open Shou.” She reminds him, as Shouyou’s face turned pink, but he nods.

 

Shouyou grabbed his hand, and Tooru let the shorter boy lead him up the stairs to the bedroom. There were posters with volleyball players as well as movies along the walls, and Tooru couldn’t help but think how much it suited the short middle blocker. There was time to kill before dinner would be done, so they spent the time talking, Tooru lying on Shouyou’s bed with the redhead sprawled on top of the brunet. Their conversation went on uninterrupted, until the sound of the door opening and shutting, and a voice calling out _tadaima_ and the responding _okaeri_ notified them of Shouyou’s father arriving.

 

The two teens made their way downstairs, and Tooru’s first thought was how bright the man’s hair was, as bright as Shouyou and Natsu’s hair. The second thought was how kind the man looked when he was greeting his daughter. When the man’s attention went to Tooru, the setter swallowed before striding forwards and bowing.

 

“Oikawa Tooru sir, pleased to meet you.”

 

He hears the deep voice chuckle, and stands up straight to see the redheaded man looking at him in amusement.

 

“Hinata Yasahiro, nice to finally meet the boy my eldest child hasn’t stopped gushing about.”

 

Tooru couldn’t help but laugh at that, letting pink colour his cheeks as Shouyou spluttered and whined at his father about revealing such a thing.

 

 

Dinner, overall, was a success. Tooru found himself enjoying the company of the redheaded family. Shouyou’s parents were kind, and he felt that they loved him for the fact that he didn’t expose Shouyou’s secret; rather than humiliating their son, Tooru helped him and brought up his self-confidence. That fact made Tooru preen, and he left Shouyou’s foot knock against his before he retaliated and trapped the redhead’s foot against the chair.

 

Natsu had squinted at him and basically interrogated him, asking him questions about how much he liked her nii-san, and if he tells other girls to go away. With a solemn face, Tooru answered his seriously, mouth set in a firm line, but eyes twinkling in mirth. The family laughed at Natsu, before Shouyou’s parents asked him about his captaincy, and if he had plans for the future. Tooru feared he’d answer wrong, but their encouraging smiles made him confident, and he told them about his desire to play volleyball professionally.

 

Once dinner came to a close, and the chocolate cake sliced and served, the talk had drifted to lighter topics of weather and recent events. Shouyou had cut off a piece of cake with his fork, and offered the piece to Tooru, who absentmindedly bit it, giving his boyfriend a smile. Shouyou’s mother cooed at how cute they were, while his father laughed and told them how it reminded him of how taken he was with his wife.

 

Natsu, lips smeared in chocolate frosting, asked if she could play with the two, and Shouyou’s mother told her two children to clean up and get Natsu’s things while she and her husband talk to Tooru.

 

_Ah, the talk_.

 

Whilst he could hear the loud voices of the Hinata siblings upstairs, Tooru sat with his back ramrod straight, opposite the two adults. Shouyou’s father took a sip of his tea before speaking.

 

“First of all, I’d like to thank you for not judging my son for who he is. When Shouyou first came out to us, we were confused but we wanted the best for him. And we can see now that he’s happy with you, and we’re overjoyed that you didn’t’ do anything horrible when you met Shouyou as a young lady. You’re a good person Tooru, all I ask of you is to keep Shouyou’s secret, and continue to make him smile.”

 

Tooru’s lips form into a smile, relief flooding his limbs at the kind acceptance.

 

“I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who stayed up and wrote this chapter instead of finishing her essay?
> 
> This fucker right here.
> 
> Not to worry, I am actually writing my essay and keeping up with school. But fucking hell this fic gives me feels. So many feels. I adore it so much. I actually wanted to write more, but I didn't want to overload you guys with a lot of words so here you go. I hope you like this chapter, dinner with Tooru's family will happen in the next chapter!
> 
> Also, my tumblr is @sookyshima if you ever want to talk to me, or send prompts and stuff in.


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t that she minded seeing her boyfriend earlier than she expected, but the thought of Tooru worrying about her arrival and waiting for her was sweet, and Shouyou giggled as she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Tooru’s cheek. 
> 
> She could feel Tooru smile under her lips, and pulled away only to spy a light pink lipstick mark on the elder’s cheek

Whilst the family dinner at the Hinatas house was filled with easy laughter and warmth, Shouyou felt anxiety swimming under her skin as she catches the train to Tooru’s house. It was her turn for the family dinner, and frankly she was terrified. She didn’t know too much about Tooru’s personal life, she’s never really asked. It wasn’t a topic that had come out often on their dates, as they had been too focused on themselves and what was happening in that very moment. The dinner with her family had raised some questions about Tooru’s home life, and caused her to panic on what exactly her boyfriend had told his parents about her. The swaying of the train carriage did little to ease her emotions, and she let her thoughts mull over in her head as she watched the scenery pass.

 

Embarrassingly, Shouyou had spent hours going through her closet in a panic trying to find the right clothes to wear. Eventually her mother pitied her, and piled a pastel pink jumper and black jeans in Shouyou’s arms. She had to admit it was a cute number on her, and didn’t clash with her sunset hair. It was only with Natsu’s approval that she was allowed to leave the house for the family dinner, and she caught the thumbs up from her father who had come home earlier than normal. The support made her heart swell in joy, causing her to walk to the station with a bounce in her step. But the looming family dinner had crossed her mind and dampened her good mood, putting her in a state of worry.

 

The train finally arrived at Tooru’s station, and when Shouyou stepped off she was surprised to see a familiar mop of brunet hair.

 

“Shou-chan!” The setter called out, a hand raised to wave at her.

 

“Tooru-kun! What are you doing here?”

 

“Picking you up of course! I can’t have my cute girlfriend walking alone!”

 

It wasn’t that she minded seeing her boyfriend earlier than she expected, but the thought of Tooru worrying about her arrival and _waiting_ for her was sweet, and Shouyou giggled as she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Tooru’s cheek. She could feel Tooru smile under her lips, and pulled away only to spy a light pink lipstick mark on the elder’s cheek. The image made her laugh, and Tooru scrunched his nose as he wiped away the sticky residue. The two exchanged a kiss on the lips before their hands linked, and they made their way to the family dinner.

 

 

 

 

The first thing that struck Shouyou was the scent of flowers. The garden around the front entry was brimming with flowers, and the redhead had no doubts that the back garden was just as colourful. It was a surprise, but a good one. She followed the taller male inside the house, toeing off her shoes and apologizing for the intrusion. Shouyou’s hit with the sweet scent of flowers once again, and her gaze is directed at the various floral arrangements that littered the house, as well as the newspaper covered coffee table laden with stalks of fresh flowers. Shouyou couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp at the atmosphere, cheeks flushing pink as she took in the sight. She missed the anxious look on Tooru’s face morph to one of relief, but felt the setter’s hand take her and venture deeper into the house.

 

Her boyfriend calls out a cheery greeting as they enter the kitchen, and Shouyou’s struck by how elegant Tooru’s mother is. Like her son, she moved with an ease and grace that Shouyou realized Tooru had gotten from his mother. The brunette woman turned around, soft smile on her lips as she greets them.

 

“You must be Hinata-chan! Tooru-kun has told me so much about you.”

 

Shouyou blushed, shuffling to hide herself slightly behind Tooru. The setter laughed, slinging his arm across her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

 

“Shou-chan, don’t be shy. This is my mother, Oikawa Haruko.”

 

Shouyou bowed, thanking the woman for inviting her to dinner. Oikawa-san laughed, waving her off and praising Tooru for dating such a lovely girl. Shouyou’s eyes widened, and she straightens up before looking at her boyfriend.

 

“I told her before you came here… and she’s alright it with…”

 

The older woman nodded, ceasing her cooking and coming over to stand in front of Shouyou. Though she wasn’t much taller, her presence made Shouyou felt smaller than she already was, but the kindness in her eyes stamped out the earlier doubts and fear Shouyou thought of earlier.

 

“I may not fully understand it, but I will try my best to refer to you properly. You make my son very happy, and that’s enough.”

 

 

 

 

Shouyou had insisted on setting the table for them, causing Tooru to groan because _she was the guest, she shouldn’t have to help them!_ But that only made her laugh as she laid out the utensils. Furrowing her brows, she didn’t actually know how many people were eating tonight. She asked her boyfriend, who replied with three, when asked about if his father was coming Tooru merely shrugged.

 

“He hasn’t been here since I was three.”

 

Ice plunged deep in her stomach at her boyfriend’s words. She mumbled out an apology, ducking her head and rambling on how she shouldn’t have asked. She heard Tooru sigh, and fingers on her chin bringing her face up.

 

“It’s alright… I don’t particularly care anyways.”

 

Shouyou frowns, noting the blasé attitude that her boyfriend adopted sometimes, but didn’t question it any further. They continued setting up the table, and the setter made Shouyou sit down on the table while _he_ helped his mother serve the food. With a huff, Shouyou gave a mock pout as Tooru stuck his tongue out, giggling before returning the action. Soon enough, the three of them were seated at the small table, giving their thanks for the food before digging in.

 

Small talk was exchanged between bites of food, mostly questions from Tooru’s mother about Shouyou and her school. It wasn’t as loud or enthusiastic as her household, but the pace fit Tooru’s mother. Shouyou made sure that she didn’t bring up the topic of Tooru’s father, as she didn’t want to upset mother and son with what could be unpleasant memories. Instead the conversation flowed more towards volleyball and their dates, with Tooru’s mother sternly reminding her son to treat his girlfriend right.

 

It was when the elder was explaining that the bouquets were for a wedding; Shouyou lit up and turned to her boyfriend.

 

“You never told me your mother was a florist Tooru-kun!” She pouted.

 

“Well Shou-chan, it’s because you never asked!” The setter poked her nose, causing her to deepen the pout while the older woman laughed at them.

 

“Tooru used to help me around the shop when he was younger, watering the plants and giving the customers their flowers, if he wasn’t running around chasing aliens and beetles with Hajime-kun that is.”

 

The woman sighed; causing Tooru to scoff and go on about how the ladies in the shop loved him and that must’ve made his mother’s business more popular. Haruko laughed at her son, nodding along and telling Shouyou that she should visit the shop when Tooru was helping out. Shouyou couldn’t help but grin at the offer, thanking her for her kindness.

 

 

 

Tooru’s mother insisted that the two go out to the living room, saying that she could handle the clean up. After some protest, the two teenagers finally relented and moved away from the kitchen. Shouyou immediately went over to inspect the one of the centerpieces that sat perched on a chair. She could recognize a few flowers that she’s seen grow in parks and such, but there were also a few that she was unfamiliar with.

 

“Mother’s specialty is being able to do Western-style arrangements and selling flowers that are a bit more exotic, her shop is really popular because of that.” Tooru said proudly, grin on his face.

 

He sits down on the floor, coffee table in front of him and motions Shouyou to do the same. Reaching out to select a few of the daisies that lay on a pile, agile fingers began to weave the long green stalks together to form a flower crown. When he was done, Tooru gently placed the crown on the redhead’s unruly hair, making sure it sat right so it didn’t fall. Reaching up, Shouyou tentatively felt the velvety green stalks and gently traced a finger over the smooth petals of the daisy.

 

“I love it.”

 

She saw Tooru’s grin, and only smiled and raised both hands in peace signs as the setter took a picture of her. She moved closer to the setter, kissing his cheek as she heard the camera on his phone snap another picture. It was indeed a cute picture, with her kissing Tooru and the male scrunching his face up in a grin. They took a few more pictures before Shouyou made more a flower crown for the brunet, setting it on his head and taking more pictures together.

 

 

 

Tooru’s mother had heard them laughing from the kitchen, and poked her head out to see them both taking pictures with flower crowns on their heads. She couldn’t help but smile at the scene, since her son had never been this open with another person, with Hajime being the exception, as they’ve known each other for years. She went back to cleaning, humming a little song to herself.

 

 

 

With the sky starting to darken, Shouyou bid Tooru’s mother a farewell before she put on her shoes. She saw her boyfriend do the same, and couldn’t help but smile when Tooru offered his arm to her. The two exited the house, waving to Oikawa’s mother before they walked back to the station. It wasn’t a cold night, but the two snuggled close nonetheless, enjoying each other’s company as they made small talk. Shouyou gleefully told the brunet that she’d be coming around the flower shop, which Tooru gave a mock groan in reply. They exchanged more jabs for each other whilst waiting for Shouyou’s train, occasionally kissing when they felt like it. When the train did finally approach, Tooru pulled Shouyou to a deeper kiss, one that made her heart hammer in her chest and his head dizzy. When they pulled away, the two stared at each other for a moment before smiling and nuzzling their noses.

 

Pulling herself away from Tooru, Shouyou gave the setter another quick kiss before hopping on the train, giddy with happiness as she waved at him when the train started pulling away from the station. With a giggle, she settled down on her chair as she messaged her parents about her journey home. Seeing she had an unread message, she opened it and found that Tooru had sent her the pictures they had taken together. With a smile, she saved them to her photo library before leaning back with a happy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late, but I've actually been busy studying and doing family stuff, as well as play Pokémon GO because honestly I love that game. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! These two are so fucking adorable I'm gonna die...
> 
> This chapter got really long omg...


	5. five

There’s something different about Tooru, Hajime notes.

 

Being childhood friends, Hajime prided himself in knowing the brunet virtually inside and out. Though the other was prone to bouts of mystery that Hajime couldn’t for the life of him figure out, it hadn’t been negative and would usually work out in the end. The captain had been more smiley than usual, more absentminded. At first he thought it was a new girlfriend, but Tooru would’ve told him by now. The captain never really hid those kinds of things from him, so why would he start now?

 

Still, Hajime was suspicious.

 

He doesn’t know if he should bring it up to Tooru, since the setter seems content. There weren’t any serious problems with Tooru’s secret. He’s still focused during practice, still charmed the pants off girls, but there was just _something_ that was bugging Hajime. So he watches Tooru a bit closer, taking in every single detail of the setter. Besides being a bit more spacey than usual, and checking his phone more often.

 

The first sign was how Tooru was _ignoring_ his fangirls. The captain usually made time to talk to a few, false smile plastered on his face as he accepted the cards and gifts from girls. Though he would read a few, now he didn’t even bother giving them a second glance. Tooru would dump them in the nearest trash bin, but keep the chocolates for himself. This new development puzzled Hajime, but he thought that maybe now, Tooru was getting serious about his future. The thought made Hajime happy, since he didn’t want to have to babysit the brunet.

 

Then Tooru was blowing him off more often. Hajime was surprised (more like shocked) when Tooru rejected his offer for extra volleyball practice. Hajime had blinked then, a _what_ falling from his lips as he stared at the captain. Usually Tooru was the one begging Hajime to stay back with him for volleyball practice, or go out on the weekend to the public courts for practice. The first time Tooru said he was too busy, Hajime had shrugged it off because he understood that they had lives outside of the volleyball team. The second time, he shrugged it off as well. But the third time, Hajime was suspicious. Tooru had never been _this_ busy, even when the school year was packed with exams and whatnot. He didn’t voice out his concern however, letting Tooru deal with whatever it is he had.

 

 

 

 

Hajime saw them out on a date.

 

 

 

He was out, buying some things his parents had asked him to buy when he saw Tooru across the road at a café. He was with someone, that Hajime can see, but a truck as obstructing his view so he couldn’t see _who_. Tooru was laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he looked at his date with such _affection_ that it nearly made Hajime’s teeth ache. The truck finally moves, and Hajime spots a flash of orange and his eyes nearly bulge out of his skull as he chokes on his own spit.

 

 

_No way_

_Is that?_

_Karasuno’s #10?!_

 

 

The small decoy was wearing a _dress_ (Hajime wheezes a bit at that) and had a hairband in his hair and looked like a **girl.** Though he supposes that’s the bloody point of wearing a dress. Did Tooru know this was Hinata Shouyou of the Karasuno volleyball team? His friend may be a bit dense, but Hajime highly doubts he’s _that dense._ He’s fairly certain they can’t see him at all, so he takes out his phone and dials Tooru’s number. He sees the setter dig through his bag and answer the call, motioning for Shoyou to be quiet.

 

 

“Iwa-chan! What can I do for you?”

 

Hajime cringes at the sugary tone of Tooru’s words before he swallows, watching as Shoyou reaches over the table to take Tooru’s hand.

 

“Hey man, you busy today? I was thinking we go over some strategies for volleyball and then play some video games.”

 

He sees Tooru pull away from the phone, relaying the information to Shouyou, who pouts, before Tooru places the phone near his ear again.

 

“Sorry Iwa-chan! But I’m busy, I know you won’t have my genius mind with you, but don’t worry! I’ll see you at school!”

 

Was all Tooru said before he hung up. Hajime’s not even hurt, or annoyed to be honest. Now he knows _why_ Tooru’s been blowing him off. So, he was right in that Tooru was seeing someone, but the person in question was surprising. Hajime would have never guess Tooru was interested in Karasuno’s decoy. But then again, they were both similar in a few ways. Hajime could clearly see the devotion Shoyou had for volleyball, and his thirst for victory and the recognition of his abilities.

 

Yeah, they were a perfect match.

 

So he leaves them be for now, let’s them enjoy their date as he walks away to continue his errands. To interrupt them would be rude, and he knows that as much of a drama queen Tooru can be, he hates causing unnecessary scenes in public. He’ll confront Tooru about it some other time.

 

 

 

Hajime tells Tooru a few days later.

 

They were at Tooru’s house on a school night, doing schoolwork but the setter was constantly checking his phone. Any other time, he would have been annoyed, but after finding out that his childhood best friend was indeed infatuated with the orange-haired decoy, well Hajime wasn’t as tough. He watches for a good five minutes as Tooru seemed to be off in his own world, ignoring the homework in front of him, and Hajime too. The ace thinks that Tooru forgot that he had company, and the startled jump the setter gives once Hajime clears his throat confirms the theory.

 

“Are you texting Hinata-san?”

 

Hajime somewhat expected Tooru to react rather loudly at his words, but he didn’t count on the setter drinking water when he asked that. The sound of the captain choking, and the squeaky _WHAT_ that followed his question was downright hilarious.

 

“Are you texting Karasuno’s decoy?”

 

He also expected the spluttering from Tooru as his best friend tries to come up wiith a decent answer. Hajime just laughs and claps Tooru on the shoulder.

 

“I saw you two out on a date last week, you know when I called you? Yeah, that was when I saw you. Look, I’m not judging you, you’re my best friend. You’re an asshat most times, but you’re my best friend.  I’m not sure what’s going on with Hinata-san and wearing girl clothes, but hey you’re happy, right?”

 

It wasn’t often that Hajime rendered the setter speechless, but it was extremely satisfying to see Tooru’s jaw drop at his words. After a few moments, a crooked grin fixes itself on the brunet’s lips, eyes watery as he laughs.

 

“Thanks… I know it’ll mean a lot to Shou-chan.”

 

“So when were you actually gonna tell me?”

 

 

 

Tooru introduces them to each that weekend.

 

Hajime was going to lunch with a cousin in Sendai, while Tooru and Shouyou were going to see a movie. They caught the train together, and Hajime saw how Tooru was nervously wringing his hands. He reaches over, pinching the setter’s side with an annoyed expression.

 

“Fucking chill, I’m just meeting your date and then going my own way. No need to shit your pants.”

 

His words seemed to calm his best friend down, because Tooru whines about how he was chill and that Hajime’s just going to scare his _‘precious Shou-chan’_ away with his brutish ways. He laughs, because he knows that even though Karasuno’s decoy was a scaredy cat, he could have a spine of steel when it comes to the court. Tooru had explained the situation with Shouyou, and Hajime had understood, to an extent. It wasn’t something that was exactly common, but his mother raised him to treat everyone with respect, and he respects Hinata Shouyou both on and off the court. Hajime didn’t have a problem with it, and he’d gladly deal with anyone who had a problem with his best friend and his choice of partner.

 

 

 

It was easy to spot Shouyou amongst the crowd. The bright orange hair was a dead giveaway, and he sees Tooru walk ahead and hug the smaller male from behind. He hears Shouyou laugh, and the two exchange a kiss before Tooru turns to him.

 

“Iwa-chan, meet my girlfriend! Shou-chan, you know this guy already.”

 

Hajime can see the brief flash of panic in Shouyou’s eyes, so he offers a calm smile as he raises his hand to wave at the couple. Hajime notes the clothes Shouyou was wearing, a pink patterned dress with a denim jacket and black ankle boots, and smiles at how the style just _fits_ Shouyou.

 

“You look really nice Hinata-san.”

 

Shouyou’s cheeks flush red, something that makes Tooru coo at his smaller lover, and gives Hajime a bow and a small thank you.

 

“Please, call me Shouyou.”

 

“Alright then, you look really nice Shouyou-chan.”

 

He bids both goodbye, and sees Shouyou holding Tooru’s hand as he pulls the taller male into the movie theatre. Hajime only smiles as he sees how happy they are together before he sets off to meet his cousin.

 

 

 

_Yeah, they were perfect together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!!
> 
> frick i promised i'd actually get my shit together, but life got in the way? i started this when i was in my last year of high school, and then exams got in the way and every just happened. but now i'm in university and i've got some free time!
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed this chapter!! please leave a comment below, and tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters!


End file.
